


Flight of A Phoenix

by Maharajah (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Child, Depowered Lucifer, Domestic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Lucifer, married, set after season five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maharajah
Summary: Sam had come to the conclusion that he wasn’t running towards Lucifer, but rather they were running away together.





	Flight of A Phoenix

Sam stood at the window with a cup of steaming hot coffee in his hand. He would go out and offer Lucifer a mug, but he decided to wait by the window and watch. Their home on the outskirts of Montreal rested at the bank of a lake that reached far into the horizon, one had to squint to see the faint outlines of hills and mountains in the distance, but it was pleasantly domestic there. It wasn’t what Sam had expected when he thought of the future, but he knew it was about as close to a white picket fence as he could possibly get. Waking to the sound of birds chirping outside and Lucifer’s breathing behind his neck was different and completely alien at first, but he would always choose it over the brutal revving of the Impala, a sound he never wanted to hear again.

Lucifer was out there now with her, their daughter, teaching her how to skip stones across the lake. She had recently turned five, and Lucifer decided that she needed to know that morning what stones could bounce across the water the longest and farthest. Sam could see them through the wide window in the living room, he watched with curious eyes as Lucifer guided her hand to hit that perfect throw. She giggled when Lucifer praised her after the rock skipped across the water once - twice - a third time. Sam was still surprised to see how much of a father Lucifer had become, but it was nice to see him smile.

She would be attending school next year, and Sam thinks he’ll miss her when he’s home and she’s not. He worked from home to take care of her and he operated from his small desk under the stairs. Sometimes she would come bundling through the room to latch onto his leg while he was on a business call. Lucifer, however, worked at the local high school as a history teacher. Sam was worried that the teens would give him trouble, but it seemed that Lucifer’s intimidating presence was enough to squash any childish behavior. Maybe Lucifer enjoyed teaching people his perspectives on things for once. It was likely that the only person who was not somewhat intimidated by Lucifer was their daughter, and she adored him to no end. She didn’t know that Sam used to be a renowned hunter and Lucifer used to be the devil, she just knew them as “Papa and Daddy.” Sometimes Sam wondered if he was ever going to tell her who they used to be, who “ _Sam Winchester_ ” really was and why Sam called her daddy Lucifer and everyone else called him Nick, but as the past grew distant, he realized that the only way to prevent his daughter from being sucked up into the mess of hunting and learning what monsters crawled underneath people’s bed was to not tell her.

The past seemed so long ago now, a completely different life that grew further and further away from him, like waking up from a dream and having it fade away into the nothingness, not knowing what had been experienced, and lost. It was hard to look at Lucifer and envision a man who was once the devil. It seemed like he was just that, a man. In the morning Lucifer was pathetically groggy, groaning in annoyance when Sam rolled out of his arms to get dressed and brush his teeth, acting Incredibly and irrevocably human.

Lucifer picked their daughter up now and plunked her on his hip, carrying her back to the patio door with a lightness in his step. He must not have noticed Sam standing and watching them from the window. When he walked in he set her down and came to meet Sam in long strides, kissing his cheek once.

“Didn’t know you were awake,” Lucifer murmured as he drew back. A Hand came to rest on Sam’s arm, the Winchester swallowed.

“Got up a little while ago, didn’t want to interrupt you and Asteria.”

Lucifer hummed thoughtfully, and his eyes looked to the left to see their small daughter hopping onto the couch and snuggling deep in the pillows and blankets. She was quiet around them both and didn’t say more than she needed to, she was like that ever since she was a baby.

“There’s more coffee in the pot if you’d like any, made extra in case you wanted some,” Sam said offhandedly as he brought his mug to mouth, it was now cold where it rested against his lips.

“How thoughtful,” Lucifer said, pressing another kiss to Sam’s skin under the bolt of his jaw.

 _“She’s still in the room,”_  Sam ushered as Lucifer’s arms snaked their way around his waist.

“This is kissing, not sex.”  

Sam scoffed at him in response but didn’t say anything. Lucifer’s fingers trailed down his arms and to his knuckles, barely touching the gold band that adorned Sam’s ring finger. He had to admit that skin on skin felt nice. Lucifer’s stubbled chin rested on his shoulder as they stood there molded together, just breathing with each other as the sun rose higher and higher above the mountain tops, casting gleams of a golden light across their bodies. Sam looked at them both in the reflection of the window and was perplexed at Lucifer’s content face resting in the crook of his neck. The wrinkles on his face had been smoothed out in his relaxed state. He appeared tranquil and almost younger looking. Without his grace, streaks of grey had begun to form in his blond hair, and when Sam didn’t remind him - he forgot to shave. Occasionally had sported a full beard that scratched Sam’s skin when they kissed, and more prominent wrinkles creased his face. Age was carrying Lucifer away faster than it was him, and there was a spark in Sam that was worried he wouldn’t be able to catch up to Lucifer.

“What’re you thinking about, Sammy?” Lucifer inquired, catching Sam’s eyes in the reflection of the window. The pale blue of Lucifer’s eyes didn’t match his tone, they looked concerned.

“Just….thinking I guess.”

“Something the matter?”

Sam turned in the circle of Lucifer’s arms and rested his elbows on Lucifer’s shoulders, still clutching his mug of chilled coffee in his hand. He leaned in to lightly peck his lips. He exhaled and didn’t meet his husband’s eyes.

“Nothing just..-taking everything in I guess, it's… a lot to handle.”

Lucifer’s hand rubbed up and down his back reassuringly, ”Would it be better if Asteria wasn’t in the room?”

He looked over Lucifer’s shoulder to see a head of curly blond hair peeking out from the pillows of the couch, she had a book in her hand and a plush in another, not paying attention to either of them as they talked a few feet away. While she wasn’t genetically related to either of them, she had Lucifer’s looks. Dirty blonde hair, pale skin, ocean blue eyes, and a wicked smile when having done something mischievous.

“No no…forget it, it’s not important,” Sam said quickly and eased himself out, looking Lucifer in the eye once more,”Are you still set to be off on Friday?”

Lucifer stared at Sam dubiously but nodded in response. “What do you have in mind?”

“Thinking we could go out, just you and me - let someone babysit Asteria while we’re gone…”

Lucifer chuckled,”Are you asking me out on a date, _Sam Winchester_?”

“ _Stop_ ,” Sam said and playfully pushed his shoulder,”I’m serious, how about It?”

The blond’s hands moved to grip Sam’s hips tightly and bring him close, lips coming together for another chaste kiss. “It’s a date then.”

”Well, you have to get dressed now,” Sam tapped his wrist where a watch would have been if he was wearing one,”Work.”

Lucifer raised a delicate blonde brow at him, but sighed and left for the bedroom to change out of his sweats and tank top. When Lucifer came down the stairs in his work clothes, Asteria rose to give him a goodbye kiss, which he eagerly accepted.

“Bye daddy,” she said as he set her back down on her feet, smiling at her words. Sam watched the exchange with a lightness in his heart. Maybe Lucifer was cut out to be a father, he was sure good at it.

When the door closed behind Lucifer’s form, Sam called out to Asteria as he walked into the kitchen, “Pancakes or waffles?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, lemme know if you'd like to see more :]


End file.
